DIFFERENT BUT THE SAME
by kaia-rain
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten here was heiress of great clans in Konoha. Sasuke was the heir and assassin that was trying to kill Sakura but when they met destiny plays on them…. Please R&R. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen...... tnx
1. Chapter 1

♥♥♥**Different but the Same♥♥♥**

**Author's Note:** Another story again! Please read and review!

**Summary**: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten here was heiress of great clans in Konoha. Sasuke was the heir and assassin that was trying to kill Sakura but when they met destiny plays on them…. Please R&R. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

**  
**

Chapter1: Meeting

"Oji-san, why are there always many ninjas following us anywhere we go…?" asks a little girl, around 5 years old, who has pink hair and emerald orbs wearing pink kimono (like Hinata's when she was young but it's pink).

"You see, I don't want my granddaughter to be hurt so I want you to be protected…" said his grandfather.

"But Oji-san, I can protect myself… I can use our bloodline—" the girl was cutoff when her grandfather say something.

"Sakura listen to me… Our bloodline will only be used to protect others and we will only use it if needed. Many people will get hurt if we use it in bad ways even your friends and family, do you understand?" her grandfather explained to her carefully.

"Hai Oji-san…" she answers.

Sakura Haruno was the heiress of one of the greatest clan in Konoha, the Haruno Clan. Sakura was the granddaughter of the leader of the clan. She is the most beautiful and the smartest in their whole clan. Many hired assassins tried to kill her, so their clan will get weak, but because of her protectors that her grandfather get no one was able to harm her even saw her.

5 years later……………

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Ino-chan?" she asks, surprised to see her friend.

"Well, I know that your Oji-san will not allow you to go out so I come her….."

"Really, arigato… I'm really bored here…." Sakura confess.

"I also invite Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan here…."

"That's great, you know Ino-chan if I never met you three I will never be this happy….."

"Sakura-chan will you stop the drama…."

"Hehehe… gomene." Sakura laugh.

Not long after Hinata and Tenten arrive. Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan, like the Haruno Clan, its also one of the greatest clan in Konoha, she is shy and cute when she stutters but she is a great and loyal friend, she also has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the fourth hokage. Tenten Matsumoto, she acts like a boy but she is indeed beautiful and always keep her hair in two buns, she is also engaged since birth to Neji Hyuga, cousin of Hinata, he is also the heir of the Hyuga's Branh family.

"Hey guys… so how's our friend here?" Tenten asks.

"She's fine but she's really, really bored…." Ino said.

"What can we do? She needs to be protected…" Hinata said quietly.

"But your also a heiress… why is there any single ninja following you." Ino asks.

"Unlike the Harunos… we need to be independent…. and also use our bloodline…. to protect ourselves… and others." Hinata said.

"We either… but there's a right time…. We can't use our bloodline without permission of my Oji-san…" Sakura said.

At the other side of Konoha………

"Otousan is there any missions?" asks a boy, around 15 years old, with dark blue hair and onyx eyes.

"Not yet Itachi…. But you should start training Sasuke, when there's a mission Ill sent the two of you…"

"Isn't he too young?" he asks worriedly.

"No… he is one of the heirs of the Uchiha Clan, he should know how to do our work now…"

"Hai…." Itachi said, he shouldn't argue to his father or else he will be punished.

"Sasuke…." Itachi called his little brother.

"What is it?" he answers walking to him. He is around 10 years old, has a spiky dark blue hair and onyx eyes.

"Otosan said I need to train you…."

"When?" he asks.

"Right now…"

"Hn…"

The Uchiha Clan is the most dangerous clan in Konoha, they'd been hired to steel and killed people and be paid in high prices, that's why they are also one of the richest clan. They are Rich and Dangerous. The members of their clan are well trained ninja for killing and stealing.

After a week Itachi receive their mission, he called Sasuke to tell him about it.

"Sasuke we have a mission…." Itachi said as he enter his brother's room.

"What is it?" he asks.

"We need to kill someone…."

"Who is it? Is he that important?"

"Well no…….. It's a she by the way…. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she is in the same age as yours, heiress of the Haruno clan…" Itachi said.

"Hn…. It will be easy…"

"I think not… They said that this girl is protected by great ninjas…."

"We'll see…."

"It will be tomorrow so get ready…"

"Hn…"

Next day…………

The Haruno clan is been busy for preparing for the attack of the Uchiha clan, the spy that they sent at the Uchiha estate heard that they will kill their heiress.

"Kakashi you need to protect her with your life remember that… if something happen to my granddaughter you will be dead…" Sakura's grandfather threatened.

"Hai sir." Kakashi answers.

"Oji-san, there's no need for you to threaten him…" Sakura said.

"Sakura you're my—" he was cut off when Sakura interrupted him.

"Only granddaughter and I will do anything for you even if it cost my life…" Sakura said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Oji-san you already said that to me hundred times no need to tell me again. I'm tired of someone is protecting, I'm your granddaughter so you should trust me…" Sakura said.

"Sakura I trust you, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt…."

"I won't be hurt with all the ninjas that are guarding us… no one will able to hurt me…" Sakura said with reassuring smile.

"Sakura…" her grandfather was now confident to let her granddaughter alone. Suddenly there's an explosion heard outside the mansion.

"What's that?" Sakura's grandfather exclaimed. Kakashi went in the room where Sakura and her grandfather were talking.

"Sir, the Uchiha already attack, and its look likes that they planning to kill not only your granddaughter, also you, sir." Kakashi said.

"I see, how many are they?"

"About 30 ninjas. Not including their leader." Kakashi informed.

"Who's the leader?"

"Itachi, and he was someone, it looks like it's his little brother, he is wearing a cat mask (like the one that Natsume wears in the Alice Academy)."

"Sakura, go to you're your room, when you felt danger go to forest (their house is located beside a forest), save yourself, but remember this, you should use your power to protect others but now its different you should use it to protect yourself and the people that you care for, Sakura, you are the one who can save people from darkness you're going to be their light." Sakura's grandfather said to her and goes outside to face their enemies.

"Oji-san…. I promise you I will protect them…" Sakura whispers.

It's been an hour since the fight started; Sakura was in her room when she hears something break. She remembers what her grandfather said to her that if she felt danger she should go to the forest and save herself.

"_I need to go to the forest…. Even though it's against my will just to save myself" Sakura thought_ she went outside and run to the forest.

At the forest…………….

Sakura was running at forest when she fell down. _"I will not cry….. I need to be strong for Oji-san, for everyone….." Sakura thought. _She stood up, when she heard someone's voice.

"I thought that this was the shortcut inside the estate?" asks the boy angrily.

"Hey, calm down, this is the way so trust me okay?" said a boy, much older to him and followed by his nervous laugh.

"Hn…. Just hurry, I want to finish this early…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't loose your patient….."

"_Are they one of the people who were trying to kill us?"_ Sakura asks herself nervously, as she stepped back and suddenly she steps on a twig.

"What's that noise?" asks the boy who is much older.

"Show yourself!" the other boy shouted. Sakura was just standing behind the tree, not showing any emotion. The two boys decided to go and see for themselves, they jump behind the tree and reveal a beautiful young girl with pink locks and emerald orbs but there are no emotions in her eyes.

"Hey little girl are you lost?" asks the older boy.

"Are you one of the Uchihas?" she asks coldly.

"Ummm... yeah."

"You're Sakura right?" asks the boy wearing cat mask.

"You're here to kill us…"

"Well, that's our mission…" Itachi said innocently.

Sakura jump at the nearest tree branch.

"We already kill half of your protector so don't fought back little girl…" Sasuke said.

"She is the same age as you Sasuke…." Itachi said.

"Hn…."

"You kill them…." Sakura said. She felt anger that time. They killed the people who protect her. "How dare you…" Sakura whisper and do a hand seal.

"Itachi don't interfere, I will fight her………" Sasuke said to him and remove his cat mask. It reveals his handsome face and emotionless onyx eyes.

"You'd better be ready……"

"Don't worry I'm ready…" Sasuke said he do his hand seal and activate his sharingan.

When Sakura finish her hand she uses her bloodline. "Be ready, I'll show you my bloodline…….. Elements…. Summoning Technique!" She shouted. The sky suddenly become dark and four dragons appear.

"Wow, so this is her bloodline…" Itachi said amazed.

"Beware Uchiha! First Dragon, Dragon of Earth!" A brown dragon appears.

"Second Dragon, Dragon of Water!" A blue dragon appears.

"Third Dragon, Dragon of Wind!" A white dragon appears.

"And my last dragon, Dragon of Fire!" And the red dragon appears circling around Konoha.

"Impressive… I can't believe a girl like you can control such power…." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I won't forgive you for hurting those people who protect me…… I was forbid to use this but you gave me no choice…." Sakura said with hatred in her eyes.

"Well, if they just handed you and your grandfather to us maybe they will still be alive…. It's not our fault anymore we were just doing his mission…."

"Hn… I know that, and that's why I will kill those people who give you your missions…." Sakura said and jump to the white dragon.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke shouted.

"Didn't you hear her? She will probably go to our client…" Itachi said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Maybe kill him…"

"Hn…"

The two of them follow Sakura to their client's place.

"What's that noise?" shouted Mr. Kawazaka, the client of the Uchihas. When he went out of the gate he saw four dragons and saw a girl at the top of a white dragon.

"So you were the one who ordered to kill us…"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Kawazaka asks nervously.

"After all of those years that we help you… You will only betray us!" Sakura shouted as lightening strikes.

"Im sorry… Im sorry…" Mr. Kawazaka said as he bows for forgiveness.

"You know, even if I forgive you the lives of those who die will never be recovered…."

"Im sorry…. Uchiha onegai.. help me…." Mr. KAwazaka said as he saw the Uchihas.

"I'm sorry but protecting isn't our job…." Itachi said and smile at him.

"I'm really, really sorry, I will pay you and I will help the family of those who died, please keep me alive…"

"The money that you use is our money, those came from us, and I'm not the type of person who kills so I will just take something away from you….." Sakura said. "Fire dragon… you'll know what to do…" Sakura said as she calls the red dragon. The red dragon burns every material thing that Mr. Kawazaka owns. After a minute everything turns to ashes.

"I think our work hears is done…." Itachi said. He calls the ninja that was sent with them.

"Is it successful or a failure?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't know… But it looks good…" Itachi said.

"Hn…"

"You know… that Haruno heiress is pretty, you two look together…" Itachi teased. Sasuke glared at him.

**Done! Please drop a review you can say anything that you want…**

♪**kaia-rain♪**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please Read and review!

-KaIa-

It's been 6 years since the Uchiha attack the Harunos, after that attack the Haruno Clan moves on. Sakura Haruno was now sixteen years old and she already became the leader of their clan. Her grandfather died a year ago because of his oldness.

"Sakura-sama, its time for you to take rest…" said her servant. She was at her grandfather's room; she goes there before she goes to sleep.

"Hai…" Sakura said and went to her room.

She was already lying, when she sit on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asks out of nowhere. She stood up and open her door, it reveal a small pond and many trees and bushes. The pond reflects the full moon. She sits down and waits for the person to come out in the bushes.

"You really have strong senses…" a boy at the age of sixteen years old appears he has an onyx eyes and dark blue spiky hair.

"I'm used to it… Every night, ever since my Oji-san passed away, you always come here." Sakura said.

"Hn, why aren't you asleep?" he asks.

"You're here, how can I fall asleep when, when someone who attack us was around?"

"I won't do anything… I don't have a mission…"

"So why are you here?"

"Nothing… I was bored in our mansion…"

"So that's the reason why you were her every night?" Sakura asks suspiciously.

"You're asking too much…"

"Just tell me why you are here?"

Sasuke walk closer to her. Wind blows and the two of them just each other.

"You've change…" Sasuke said.

"And you haven't…" Sakura said.

"Hn… Why don't you do what your heart told you to do, not act to be so cold…?" Sasuke said and smirk. He was now only one foot away from her.

"It's none of your business and why do you care anyway about how I act… Do you think that I'm free like other people like you…. I am now the leader of our clan and if I act childishly what do you think will happened?" she said seriously.

"I'm not telling you to act childish, I'm telling you to try to be more open to others… If you can't do something ask for someone's help not to hide it and do it by yourself…." Sasuke said.

Sakura was just staring at him not showing any emotions but deep inside she was shock and happy at the same time. She thought that no one cares for her, except for her friends; because ever since she takes over on her grandfather's position since he died no one bothers to ask her if she was tired, if she was feeling fine all they do was just to look after her and wait for her to tell them what she wants.

"Hn… You should go back now…" Sakura said.

"Fine if that's what you want….. Well then see you and Oyasuminasai…" he said and wave goodbye. Sakura stand up and went inside her bedroom.

"_Why does he act like that…. As if he could read my mind…. My feelings… we're different…"Sakura thought and drifted to a peaceful slumber._

Next morning……………

"Sakura-sama its time for your breakfast…" her sarvant said waking her up.

"Hai…." Sakura said. She was eating her breakfast remembering what happened last night.

"_That Uchiha if he didn't go here last night I wont be this sleepy…" she thought._

"Sakura-chan? Are you awake?" a voice asks.

"Hai…" Sakura answered.

"Oh… good… Ohayou!" the girl greeted.

"Ohayou Ino-chan… So why are you here so early the morning?" she asks.

"Well... I was wondering if you want to go with us at the park later on…." Ino asks.

"I don't know… if I manage to finish my work early I might be able to go…" she said.

"Well then we will just wait for you…."

"Ok… demo I'm not sure if I can show up…"

"That's ok we understand if you can't come… well then see you…."

"See you…"

That morning Sakura was walking at the streets of Konoha while 3 ninjas were following her behind. Its one of her job that to make sure that every member of their clan's business was going smoothly. While walking along the street she saw someone that she never expected to see that morning. Ninjas went in front of her trying to protect her.

"Don't worry he wont attack…" Sakura said signaling them to go back.

"Hai…."

"I didn't expect that we would meet here…." Sasuke said.

"I don't care…." Sakura said and continue walking.

"Matte yo…" Sasuke stop her and grab her hand. Ninjas surrounded Sasuke. Sakura signaled them again to stay back.

"What is it? Please hurry up, I have plenty of things to do." Sakura said.

"Hai… well my otousan wants to talk to you with the hokage…" Sasuke said.

"What is it all about?" she asks.

"I don't know… demo he wants to talk to you this afternoon 3 pm at the hokage tower…"

"Fine… but make sure that this is not part of your plan attacking us…"

"Iei… don't worry its not…."

That afternoon at the Hokage tower………..

"Rei, can you go at the park and tell Ino-chan and the others that I will not able to make it." Sakura order one of her ninja.

"Hai, Sakura-sama…" he bow and disappear with a poof. (A/N: just like Kakashi when he will show up.)

Sakura and her ninjas were walking in the hallway going to the office of the hokage, when they arrive there one of her ninjas knock to make sure that it isn't a trap.

"Come in…." the hokage answer.

The ninja who knock open the door and reveal 8 people. Sasuke's father and grandfather, Itachi, Sasuke himself, the hokage godaime, Shizune and 2 Anbus.

"How are you, Sakura?" the hokage greeted.

"I'm fine…. So why did you summon me here?" Sakura ask.

"Sakura… We want to stop the fight with your clan…." Sasuke's dad said.

"Why? After what you did to my clan 6 years ago, now you want to have some peace talk with me…"

"It's our job years ago, but now we stop…" Itachi said.

"Ill think about it… Even though Imp now the leader of our clan I still need to talk to our elders…"

"Ok... Then let's meet up again here at the hokage towers 3 days from now… and the hokage will be the witness….'

"Hai…." Sakura said and left.

Finish! So how is it? Please review!

Kaia-Rain


End file.
